Patch Notes
Older patch notes, new patch notes should be added at the top. October 30, 2017 Andi-10/30/2017 @everyone We had an update to our Magic System. All spells have been renamed and their Words Of Power updated to resemble their respective UO counterpart. Summoning spells like Summon Elemental and Summon Daemon are planned, but low priority right now - they will come in the future.(edited) Andi-10/30/2017 @everyone Harm does now require no reagents. It's the one basic spell intended for newbies to get their mages started. Andi-10/30/2017 There are now cotton farms with angry farmers who'll shout at you and chase you, but won't hit you. They're located around Cove. Cotton respawn timer is 5 to 10 minutes, tentatively. @everyone You can now access the GLOBAL chat with /c in game. @everyone You can now send private messages to other players with /tell playername and reply with /r in game. @everyone ������ �������� ������������-10/30/2017 Ruin spell has been renamed Harm and has NO reagent requirements (per vote) Andi-10/30/2017 The server is currently down, as we move to a new machine. We're trying to perform the move as soon and fast as possible and will let you know when we're back online @everyone November 1, 2017 Andi-11/01/2017 The server has now officially been renamed to "Legends of Ultima" We will be back online shortly (in a few hours) @everyone November 2, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/02/2017 Sorry for the wait everyone; having trouble connecting server-software to the 'cluster'. Waiting for Supreem to fix it for us.(edited) Andi-11/02/2017 All problems with the server fixed. Server will come online some time today. You can check your latency by doing a tracert to u20681863.onlinehome-server.com When we start, all zones and dungeons will be available @everyone(edited) Andi-11/02/2017 Server online - we're officially back in business, with a fast server and good connection, running the complete map @everyone November 3, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/03/2017 Community Server: Legends of Ultima What to expect: - Hosted in Central US - A world heavily inspired by Ultima Online - Custom items, skills and creatures - Open PVP, Full Loot with Guarded Zones - RP Friendly, but not required - Official map with possibility of custom UO map in future How to connect: cluster1.shardsonline.com:5040 Bug Reports, Suggestions and General Feedback: https://goo.gl/forms/6RC7ddFHgpgGx0sq2 Website: http://u20681863.onlinehome-server.com/(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/03/2017 There's now a Character Customizer tool in Eldeir and Valus at the inn. (due to bugs with new players' hair not saving, this is free for now)(edited) Lumber weight was reduced on all but normal wooden boards, but it has now been fixed/reduced to match that of its counterparts.(edited) You may have existing stacks of wooden boards that carry the previous weight structure; please take a new board, and stack the old boards on it to receive the discount on it. Andi-11/03/2017 Great :) ������ �������� ������������-11/03/2017 Moved the Map zoom buttons to the top of the window to avoid being hidden when the UI is scaled in all the way. ������ �������� ������������-11/03/2017 Just purchased and setup our new domain: http://legendsofultima.online/ November 4, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/04/2017 Added Britain, Jhelom, and Nujel'm to the Gatekeeper(edited) November 5, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/05/2017 Thanks to @DarkLotus for sharing the Recall Rune item and Mark spell! You are now able to buy a recall rune from the mage shop (Moonglow/Occlo, more to come), and the Mark spell (crafted by scribe currently) to mark it and later Recall to it. -- This does change the vanilla Recall spell however; so Bindstones/Hearths are no longer worthy of selecting where you travel to. -- Also please note if you lock down a rune on your house floor/yard, anyone is able to mark over it (working on prevention for this.)(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/05/2017 Damage miorroring to mounts has been disabled -- and automatic dismounting when using weapon abilities has been disabled. -- This change comes at the conclusion of votes in the #votes channel.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/05/2017 Anyone can use the /isup /isdown /rebooting commands to help the community understand when the server is going through a status change. -- For example if the server goes down for auto-reboot and you want to help everyone in Discord know, type /rebooting. If it goes down without warning, and there's a crash, you may type /isdown. (Trust there are systems in place to reboot server in this event.) -- Once you recognize you're able to log in to the server successfully, you can type /isup. (edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/05/2017 Mark scroll is available for purchase in Moonglow and Occlo(edited) Andi-11/05/2017 Mark Scroll can now be crafted with Inscription @everyone ������ �������� ������������-11/05/2017 Lol it already was craft able! Andi-11/05/2017 Strange Well, it's craftable once more :p ������ �������� ������������-11/05/2017 Automatic Server Restarts have been increased from 3 to now 4 hours.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/05/2017 The change to automatic restarts will not go into effect until we restart the 'cluster;' I'll restart the cluster later when everyone is asleep. ������ �������� ������������-11/05/2017 Skillcap is now 700.(edited) Auto-dismount is now disabled for: Prestige Abilities and the Hiding ability.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/05/2017 Cast-time reduction while mounted has been removed. Spells casted while mounted will be the same as on foot. Happy mounted-combat everyone.(edited) November 6, 2017 Andi-11/06/2017 @everyone Reduced spell requirements a bit, so you don't fizzle that often anymore when you're way over their level. All spells now correctly use Eval Int. ������ �������� ������������-11/06/2017 Updated failure message for Mining and Lumberjacking to match UO's: "You loosen some rocks but can't find any usable ore." & "You hack at the tree for awhile, but haven't produced any usable wood."(edited) Added /dismount command.(edited) Added bandages for sale at the general store; they will spawn on top of the Triage Kit that's for sale. Let us know if price needs to be adjusted. Hopefully it spawns more than 1... Not sure how to adjust the quantity.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/06/2017 Updated hiding while mounted: You will now be frozen in place when hiding while mounted to prevent mounted stealthing. - You will un-freeze when you un-hide via means of using an ability or pressing N.(edited) Andi-11/06/2017 @everyone increased manaregen based on Meditation. Will be active after the next restart. @everyone increased maximum stable slots to 30 (from 6) @everyone Removed Power bonus from staves (noth main and offhand), balanced Evaluate Intelligence accordingly -> You no longer receive damage boni from equipment, but from skills. All spells have been configured accordingly.(edited) @everyone Fabrication is now known as Tailoring(edited) Andi-11/06/2017 @everyone Fixed a bug where you would not see your correct regen value for mana when you typed /stats in game ������ �������� ������������-11/06/2017 "Bonded" pets are now a thing. For lack of a better solution what we've done is disabled the decay on pet corpses. This means your pet corpse will stay behind indefinitely until someone resurrects it. Additionally, when you travel to a different region, the corpse will teleport to you. -- You could teleport to Occlo and use the Stable Master there to stable the dead pet for later, also. -- Working on a way to bring dead pets to you at any time. If you wish to release a pet after it dies, you can say "All Release" then target the corpse to release it. Note: Decay will still occur on horses purchased from a stable master, they are not bonded.(edited) Andi-11/06/2017 @everyone Increased pet's follow speed when travelling with their master @everyone Recall Runes can now be crafted by scribes, you can find it under "Spellbooks"(edited) (need Moss and Stone (from Mining)) ������ �������� ������������-11/06/2017 Discord Bot commands: /isdown, /isup, /rebooting to notify users the state of the server. (Type this in #general_discussion)(edited) Andi-11/06/2017 Andi-11/06/2017 @everyone You can now skin animals throughout the world for strand, in addition to their usual leather and normal animal parts. Horses, bears, wolves etc have a 50% chance to give 1 strand. ������ �������� ������������-11/06/2017 @everyone Recall runes are blessed which means you will not lose them upon death unless you put them into a container other than the main backpack. Please keep this in mind to avoid loss of runes. -- We hope to have a means of organizing the runes soon.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/06/2017 Dismount now occurs while butchering/mining/lumberjacking/foraging (cotton/reagents)(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/06/2017 November 7, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/07/2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/07/2017 Horses are set to 14 minimum taming required now; allowing a person with 0 taming can attempt to tame them.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/07/2017 @everyone Go check out Nujel'm there are new vendors there selling some decent stuff. (disclaimer: vendor inventory may change without notice)(edited) Items carried on cursor now count against your max carry-weight (400 + Strength w/total max of 450) this means no more carrying 10k boards on your cursor while you run around. Sorry!(edited) Andi-11/07/2017 @everyone Energy Vortex now costs 100 Mana to summon. Meditation's Mana regen reduced by 50%. Various small fixes (buffed minibosses, gave drake a different model, slight spell damage buff etc)(edited) Andi-11/07/2017 @everyone Removed lower tier resources from higher tier resource crafting and Silk from the list of items needed to craft higher tier cloth (Silk, Wild Silk). Also renamed Eldeir Bow to Composite Bow ;) This change should bring Blacksmithing, Carpentry and Tailoring on the same level. @everyone The old mage staves now have Bash and Stun abilities ������ �������� ������������-11/07/2017 @everyone New vendors have popped up in Britain, Moonglow, and Nujel'm! let me know if the inventory needs adjusted (add/remove things for sale) ������ �������� ������������-11/07/2017 https://www.legendsofaria.com/forums/discussion/4923/community-server-legends-of-ultima?new=1 November 8, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/08/2017 Loot not dropping on mobs fixed Inscribe gains buffed by about 25% New vendors repairing of equipment now works as intended Please note: the tooltip may still show it is worn, but has indeed been repaired New vendors equipment purchase properly shows tooltip Removed activation delay from public moongates Recall runes must now be in your backpack to mark/rename(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/08/2017 New vendors will properly purchase stacked items from you instead of one-at-a-time. ������ �������� ������������-11/08/2017 Horses-for-sale cost has been reduced from 5s to 1s.(edited) Brother Bother pinned a message to this channel. See all the pins.11/08/2017 Andi-11/08/2017 @everyone - The old Lancing weapons are now 2handed Fencing weapons. - Halberds were changed to 2H swords and use Swordsmanship. - Wrestling has it's own category now (the recycled Lancing), as a side-effect, if you had Lancing before the change, your skillpoints will now be in Wrestling. We can change that, give us a shout on Discord. - Wrestling now has the same critchance as Daggers and the weapon specials Bash and Stun. November 9, 2017 Andi-11/09/2017 @everyone Dungeon Deception is now online. No minibosses yet. It's located at the ass end of the desert. Andi-11/09/2017 @everyone spellbook display bug is fixed ������ �������� ������������-11/09/2017 Balron now drops a fair amount of loot Spellbook window cleaned up, all spells fit appropriately on 2 pages Merchants for hire will no longer wander off whether in town or at your house(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/09/2017 Set auto restarts to 2.5 hours to try and prevent lag(edited) Added some low-end aggressive animals to outer-Moonglow(edited) Moonglow cemetary spawns adjusted to more progressive(edited) Ore weight cut in half, 1 piece weighs 1 stone now (note: To update an existing stack of ore than has the old weight, stack it onto a new piece of ore)(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/09/2017 Lightning and energy bolt were mistakenly swapped; after reboot Energy Bolt will go back to Circle 6 and Lightning will go to Circle 4. (after server restart)(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/09/2017 Tools weapon-types update: Hatchet and Mining Pick are now 2-Handed Swordsmanship (UO-style) -- Fishing Rod, Torch and Crook are now Mace Fighting (blunt weapons) -- and Hunting Knife is now Fencing (dagger) This may not take effect until after a reboot, and you may have to replace your tools. (edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/09/2017 New commands /savehotbar & /loadhotbar Usage: /savehotbar GorganHotbar1 && /loadhotbar GorganHotbar2 Allows you to save a preset hotbar and then load it later on the fly. Sort of like Hotbar Pages.(edited) /remount is now live also... just don't abuse it please. -- Usage: Hop on a mount, type /remount, it'll dismount you and saves the mount as your target; so it's a toggle for Dismount/Mount.(edited) November 10, 2017 Andi-11/10/2017 @everyone Dungeon Deception has been redesigned and is now accessible from entrances at both Moonglow and Britain Graveyard. The new boss, Xozhar the Corrupted, drops very nice loot, but he's no pushover. Changed Deception's mobs to "can't flee" - undead shouldn't run away. At least not tough ones in dungeons. (apart from that, nothing is more rage inducing than a dungeon mob running through a wall) Some skills have had their skillgain rate slightly adjusted (all combat skills slightly up, except Archery, that one's been slowed a little) All weapons except for fencing have received a tiny, tiny base damage buff of 1-2 damage. With various modifiers, that should be visible, but not in a big way. We need data. Please let us know which weapons need help. You can now tame Wyvern and Warg as ridable taming combat pets (have to dismount to have them fight of course) Andi-11/10/2017 @everyone Meditation mana regen has been reduced from 5 mana/sec at GM to 3.3 Energy Vortex casting time has been changed, from 2.5sec to 5.0sec Energy Vortex casting difficulty has been changed, from skill level 50 to skill level 70, now GM Magery can fizzle this spell. Energy Vortex now costs 150 mana, up from 100. Sorry guys, I do like the spell, but it really was OP(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/10/2017 Orc camp has been redesigned; it disappeared from when I first designed it.. This time it is permanent! ������ �������� ������������-11/10/2017 Sorry! Issue with torches after a recent tools update caused torches to be treated as a weapon; this will be resolved on next reboot. ������ �������� ������������-11/10/2017 Ogre Lords now drop better loot.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/10/2017 Chopped wood now allows you to start a fire (tinderbox campfire) with 4 pieces of wood.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/10/2017 Deception boss will no longer one-hit kill you. But is still a mean old jerk. Tinderbox campfires will now provide more regeneration, and the campefires will be deleted when disturbed to prevent excess campfires. ������ �������� ������������-11/10/2017 Harvestables cleaned up: cotton should no longer give fluffy cotton; strand should drop from cotton 30% of the time; mushrooms should no longer give fragrant mushrooms, ginseng should no longer give ancient ginseng (all useless objects now) -- We may come back to this and change how the resources spawn in the world too; maybe just cotton and mushrooms?(edited) November 11, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/11/2017 Gate Travel spell will be added next reboot; you will be able to craft it to start, but I will include it for sale on the mage vendor as soon as the restart happens. -- We will still have Bind-location spells like Recall to Bindspot and Bind Portal which will fall back on the Hearthstone/Bindstone system (for now.) Change to Mark spell: from now on when you mark a rune, window will pop up asking you to name it right away.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/11/2017 Frank the Prestige Master now sells all Level 1 prestige ability books in Britain. You can preview the abilities inside the chests on the table (categorized by prestige class) to view their descriptions and requirements.(edited) November 12, 2017 Andi-11/12/2017 @everyone Durability on armor and weapons has been increased significantly. ������ �������� ������������-11/12/2017 @everyone Confirmed bug with casting while having a staff equipped; fix will be implemented on next server restart; until then, spells will not cast with a staff equipped, please remove before casting. -- now resolved 100%(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/12/2017 Inscription recipe for Gate Travel will be updated next reboot to include both Gate Travel (for runes) and Bind Portal scrolls. If you have a broken Gate Travel spell that won't add to your spellbook, please PM me.(edited) Scorx-11/12/2017 Fixed and issue with Balron not wanting to spawn: Added t4 Crusader dagger to the lootables, t4 Savagebow, t4 Dwarvenmace, and a very rare chance at a t5 valor sword. Scorx-11/12/2017 Doubled the spawn timer on balron was spawning to quick for the adjusted loot.(edited) November 13, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/13/2017 House lockdowns have been increased from 45 items to 200. (This does not scale based on the size of the plot/house; it is a flat 200 items per house)(edited) Andi-11/13/2017 Dungeon Corruption now open. Trash mobs have to be tested and balanced and loot needs to be adjusted. ������ �������� ������������-11/13/2017 Prestige Vendor is selling all T1 books again (previously sorcerer and fieldmage were removed, temporarily) Scorx-11/13/2017 Made a change to Heal/Cure potion - These potions no longer share a cooldown, Cure potion no longer has a cooldown - Heal potion is now 30 second cooldown from 4 minutes. Changes will go into effect at next server restart. Start them Alchemey's boys! November 14, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/14/2017 Houses are now owned account-wide.(edited) Andi-11/14/2017 Leather armor is now named: Leather Studded Leather Horned Leather Spined Leather Barbed Leather ... followed by the piece's name. The crafted item will also share the hue of the leather used. Andi-11/14/2017 ������ �������� ������������-11/14/2017 Recall Runes are no longer Mark-able inside Dungeons; and runes that have already been marked in Dungeons will no longer work.(edited) Andi-11/14/2017 You can recall out, not in Andi-11/14/2017 Until bandage resurrection is fixed, we set Resurrection to 0 Magery required. This is a bandaid fix until we got a proper bandaging system in place. Spell costs 50 mana and should fizzle quite a bit with 0 Magery. Andi-11/14/2017 Heal and Cure potions have had their weight changed from 1 to 5. Added a rogue trainer to Moonglow Arena Buccaneer's Den has been opened, the town for red players ������ �������� ������������-11/14/2017 Lots of classic craftables have been added to the Capentry table and the Anvil -- Check Furnishings tab > Classics category (it has no icon) -- Many items which use stone, and a lot of it. (edited) New craftables are pending reboot.(edited) Andi-11/14/2017 Dungeon Ruin is now online. It consists of 2 parts. Part 1 is geared for new players and features Orcs, including their chieftain, Slapdud the Conqueror. Part 2 is the deeper halls, where the Ophidians guard the perilous Hydra. You can find the entrance in Southern Rim @everyone Andi-11/14/2017 We're working on providing transportation to Ruin for free in Moonglow and Britain, but this all has to be written first, so: ComingSoon™(edited) Andi-11/14/2017 Reduced the amount of additional resources needed for Tailoring and Blacksmithing. For example, Thread was made with 10 Strand, now it's 2. @everyone ������ �������� ������������-11/14/2017 Torch will properly equip with a pickaxe equipped(edited) ������ �������� ������������-11/14/2017 Animal Lore will now gain much more frquently when taming animals. -- We'll continue to improve this and all other skills as we progress. November 15, 2017 Andi-11/15/2017 Awakening Spawn fixed, the awakening dragon can be killed once more. ������ �������� ������������-11/15/2017 /remount will no longer remount when pet is dead, too far away, stabled or if player is dead. November 16, 2017 Andi-11/16/2017 Speed nerf when stealthed is now -25%, down from 80%. Stealth/Hiding duration is now longer (10 times) @everyone Reagents have had their weight reduced @everyone November 17, 2017 Andi-Last Friday at 4:37 AM Due to popular demand (ha!), Magery spells are now more difficult to cast. Fizzle long and prosper (edited) Andi-Last Friday at 1:06 PM ������ �������� ������������ - Today at 4:01 AM Pet stat-loss has been patched; and will be applied after the next server-restart. (edited) Scorx-Last Friday at 1:19 PM Loot tables at ogres are being adjusted, boss will have respawn time adjusted from 300 seconds to 900 seconds to compensate for the updated loot.. Next stop - deception. Edit: also adding weapons that once before did not drop anywhere in the world such as "spear" "greathammer" "giantsbone" and more as I come across them note: all of those mentioned are tier 3.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-Last Friday at 8:50 PM The Sewer Dungeon(s) are now linked; previously there were 2 sewers. Now we have just the one; and at one side is the ladder to Britain; and the other side the ladder to Moonglow. -- We will use the other sewer as a new dungeon. See you there soon!(edited) ������ �������� ������������-Last Friday at 10:23 PM Region Chat is now Global Chat and can be used by typing /c your message here(edited) November 18, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-Last Saturday at 6:34 AM /deletecharacter is enabled again -- Bug fixed so you now have to wait 7 days to delete a character. November 19, 2017 Andi-Last Sunday at 11:37 AM Corruption loot has been overhauled Waterfall Dungeon has new spawn, loot included Wyvern and Drakes have now had their Taming prerequisite lowered and can be tamed a lot earlier. Wyvern are ridable(edited) Minidungeon Noxious Burrow now open. It was once a mine near Britain, was then taken over by Orcs, only to be devoured by aggressive beetles and their broodmother. All beetles are tameable, including the miniboss.(edited) New item "Trash Bag" can be crafted by Tailors(edited) ������ �������� ������������ - Updated remount command: /remount is also /mount(edited) Andi-Last Sunday at 10:49 PM Durability for pickaxe, hatchet and hunting knife has been increased significantly Andi-Last Sunday at 11:32 PM The Harpy Den has been reworked. We included a miniboss, The Denmother. Like a mother in law, just with feathers. November 20, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-Last Monday at 7:55 AM Dungeons no longer have rubberbanding /stuck command fixed(edited) ������ �������� ������������-Last Monday at 8:45 AM Taming while invis will now break invis effect. (pending reboot) Pets ability to cast spells has been fixed(edited) Scorx-Last Monday at 5:14 PM I have just pushed through a patch that updates every mob in the games loot tables to match their difficulty. Please allow a restart for the scripts file to update. A big thank you to @optiek For helping me do this, This was alot of work. 357 Mobiles have had their loot updated.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-Last Monday at 6:17 PM Monsters/animals not respawning after being tamed is now fixed, pending reboot. (Pets that you tame will no longer inhibit the spawns from occuring.)(edited) ������ �������� ������������-Last Monday at 9:41 PM House of Prestige is back up and running; all of the Prestige Trainers are now in a single location where the T1 Books Vendor is located in East Britain.(edited) ������ �������� ������������-Last Monday at 11:53 PM You can no longer tame horses-for-sale in town. November 21, 2017 Andi-Last Tuesday at 1:31 PM 34 new items can now be crafted by Tailors, some of which require a boss drop as ingredient.(edited) November 22, 2017 Andi-Yesterday at 12:57 AM Minoc Mines mobs now have at least a good chance (lower mobs) and a guarantee for bosses to drop ore. Everything from iron ore to crystallized cobalt, depending on mob. Money drops have also been rebalanced. Andi-Yesterday at 2:16 AM Thanksgiving event is on and the turkeys will drop loot now. They'll also give feathers on harvesting. ������ �������� ������������-Yesterday at 3:35 AM Both hands will be unequipped while casting any spell. Player Vendor Contract Deeds are now for sale at the General Goods vendors in town. Buy the deed (1s), go to your house, use the deed, place the vendor, and then click on him to hire him and place him in his permanent spot. Dyetub has been added for sale at the General Goods vendor also. -- Currently only some clothing items can be dyed; but I will be adding more to the list soon (like recall runes, leather armor) as well as more color selections.(edited) Andi-Yesterday at 3:39 AM We removed Power from the new clothing until we find a better way to utilize it. Andi-Yesterday at 9:53 AM The mine in Southern Hills is now connected to Britain by a wagon that will take you there and back for free. It also has an anvil and a forge. It does have a denizen you shouldn't get too close to, but can largely ignore if you keep some distance. Andi-Yesterday at 1:10 PM Reduced cast time of Recall to 2.5 seconds (down from 4) ������ �������� ������������-Yesterday at 10:01 PM Fishing is working again. Torch will be equippable with pickaxe/hatchet again after reboot. (2nd time fixing this... lol) November 23, 2017 ������ �������� ������������-Today at 1:35 AM Gate travel will now work properly accross regions with two-way portals. ������ �������� ������������-Today at 4:15 AM Meditation is now an ability on the Staff/Staves, Crook, Spellbook and Bare Hands as a weapon ability (Q). -- Passive Mana Regen is 0.2 with 0 Meditation, and GM Meditation will provide 0.7 passively. -- While Meditating you will regen 4.0. -- Additionally, a message will alert you when your mana regen amount changes and to what amount it is. (edited) Andi-Today at 4:30 AM To add to this: Heavy Armor doesn't allow active meditation, only the passive part